hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
California
California is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. It is about partying, drinking, and living life to its fullest. Lyrics Funny Man: Let's get, get, get drunk Let's get, get, get drunk Let's get, get, get drunk Let's get, get, get... Deuce: California, show me love Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, throw it up Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, show me love Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, so high, we'll ride all night Johnny 3 Tears: Coming straight outta Cali' Da Kurlzz: (What?) Johnny 3 Tears: The 818 valley Da Kurlzz: (What?!) Johnny 3 Tears: 323, fucking horse night alley And from Highland to Clayton all these bitches are hating 'Cause the shit that we're saying; what's the shit that they're playing? Da Kurlzz: (Uh-huh!) Johnny 3 Tears: IF we don't make it, we'll take it If it ain't real, then we'll fake it Open your mouth and I'll break it Don't give a fuck if you hate it We're looking for the six chicks down with the six dicks Rolling all day and getting buzzed, it's ridiculous Horny like a sickness, quickies with the quickness Pussy like it's business, work it like it's fitness Listen while I spit this, gaming all these bitches Now I'm gonna hit this and fuck until I'm dickless! Deuce: California, show me love Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, throw it up Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, show me love Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, so high, we'll ride all night J-Dog: Let's get the girls through the front, let's put the sluts in the back Let's push 'em all together, now let's put 'em on our laps Alcohol and drugs and California love It's got me ready to party on this weed and Bacardi From the north to the south, this state's all about Silicone lips and all the fake tits California girls, best in the world Best in the backseat, so let's get fucking nasty I'm a pirate on the streets of California Moving and cruising, we're boozing all night till the morning And from dusk till dawn, you know Undead is always on Hit it once like a bong, hit it twice and then I'm gone! Deuce: California, show me love Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, throw it up Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, show me love Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, all night till the morning You don't wanna step on up We leave the club fucked up Come on down and say "what's up?" Don't front 'cause I ain't buzzed Johnny's here to fuck you up J-Dog, pass the 40 up You know I'll be here all night And Undead till the day we die California, show me love Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, throw it up Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, show me love Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, so high, we'll ride all night Funny Man and Deuce: Get, get, get drunk, let's... ...Get buzzed, let's get fucked up Get, get, get drunk, let's... ...Get buzzed, let's get fucked up Get, get, get drunk, let's... ...Get buzzed, let's get fucked up Deuce: California, so high, we'll ride all night Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - background vocals, drums, percussion *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals *Funny Man - background vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *A live version of this song is featured as a track on Desperate Measures. *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead, but the original version was never leaked. Category:Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Swan Songs Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog